Lilly Truscott
as Lilly Truscott]] Lillian "Lilly" Truscott'Lillian Truscott spoken by Mamaw in "You Give Lunch a Bad Name" (closed captions confirm) is a fictional character from the Disney Channel hit television series, ''Hannah Montana. She is played by Emily Osment. Character description Lilly is the best friend of Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken. She is a huge Hannah Montana fan, even before she found out Miley's secret. Lilly discovered that Miley was Hannah Montana when she snuck into Hannah's dressing room after a concert.Hannah Montana episode "Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?" Lilly and Miley have their arguments, but they always make up in the end. Lilly is outgoing, crazy, loves skateboarding, and surfing. She is also proven to be a good friend, many times in fact. She was a little bit of a tomboy in the first season but becomes more girly in the second season. Lilly cannot sing, and neither can anyone else in her family, as mentioned in the episode "Song Sung Bad". Although in the episodes "Get Down Study-udy-udy" and "I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak", Lilly sings without sounding tone deaf at all. Lilly's main catch phrase, "Eeeep!!!!!", is usually said when something "exciting" happens. In some episodes Lilly does cartwheels when she is excited about something. Whenever Lilly seems to like an idea of another character (usually Miley), she will respond with either a "happy dance", or by saying "Ooh! Lilly Likey!" or "Ooh! Lola Likey!" '' when she is dressed as her alias, Lola. In the episode "Lily's Mom has got it goin' on", it is said that Lilly and Miley have been friends for nearly four years, or since about 5th grade. Slightly picky about her appearance, Lilly wears contact lenses as her vision is significantly impaired without them,Hannah Montana'' episode "You're So Vain, You Probably Think This Zit Is About You" and can be more excited about wearing cool clothes instead of solving problems, and she loves Miley/Hannah's shoes. She has blonde hair, has a birthmark shaped like a poodle on her butt, and loves cute clothes and cute boys. Lola Lilly attends Hannah Montana events with Hannah in disguise, using the alias "Lola" to keep people from making the connection between Miley and Hannah. Lola introduced herself as '''Lola LuFonda to Hannah and Robbie Ray in her first appearance in the episode "Miley Get Your Gum, but Lilly settled on Lola Luftnagle after she introduced herself to Hannah's friends Traci and Evan in the episode "It's My Party And I'll Lie If I Want To", and has used Lola Luftnagle in all subsequent episodes whenever she has introduced herself. She normally goes by, and is most commonly known as, just "Lola". In episode It's My Party And I'll Lie If I Want To, Lola told Traci and Evan she was "daughter of oil baron Rudolph Luftnagle, sister of socialites Bunny and Kiki Luftnagle". Lola usually wears a short wig with a polkadot headband, although the color changes, and she usually dresses in crazy outfits that go with her current hairstyle. She occasionally wears a longer wig. Family Lilly's father likes bran muffins, and it is revealed in "On The Road Again?"" and on You didn't say it was your birthday that he is an accountant. Heather Locklear once made a guest appearance as Lola's mom in the episode Lilly's Mom Has Got It Goin' On, wearing a pink wig and the exact same clothes as her. In "Lilly's Mom Has Got It Goin' On", it is also revealed that Lilly's parents are divorced. It is unknown if Lilly has any siblings. In Would I Lie To Lilly?, Lilly says "Sometimes I wish I had a brother, then I come over here. All better!" but in Miley Get Your Gum, Lilly says "You could learn to love him, like I do with my brother's pet hamster." Relationships Lilly had several relationships, but most were not successful, as she has either been cheated on, or was stood up. Here are the relationships she had: * Oliver Oken: She said she only held his hand because she wanted his crayons, "He had the 64-Pack with the sharpener." The two are now best friends. They started dating in ("What I Don't Like About You"). * Matt Marshall: Date for a high school dance ("You Are So Sue-Able To Me"). She turned all "girly" after a make-over from Miley, and he didn't pick her up to go to the dance, although they reconciled at the end of the episode. There is no future references on whether they are still together. * Lucas: Ex-boyfriend who cheated on her with another girl, and then flirted with Hannah Montana ("My Best Friend's Boyfriend"). He said he already had two girlfriends, but he'd dump them both for Hannah, which resulted in Lilly (dressed as Lola) pouring cocktail shrimp on his head because he didn't even tell her about the other girlfriend. * Jake Ryan: Date for the '70s Dance ("More Than a Zombie to Me"), who is not her boyfriend, but whom she once had a crush on. She and Miley got into a fight over Jake. Lilly said she didn't like Jake anymore after she saw the way he looked at Miley. Jake began dating Miley, only to break up with her and become friends. * Orlando Bloom: Her celebrity crush, whom Lola has stalked more than once. She also talks to Miley about being "Lilly Bloom". * Jackson Stewart: In season 3 of "Hannah Montana", Lilly starts dating Jackson Stewart which Miley strongly discourages at first but later accepts it, before waking up and realizing it's all just a dream. Production notes During production Lilly's name was Lilly Romero, according to the Hannah Montana DVD Livin' the Rock Star Life's special feature Miley's Audition Tapes. Category:Hannah Montana characters Category:Child characters in television Category:Television sidekicks Category:Fictional cheerleaders Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional singers Category:2006 introductions